Star Wars: Dark Empress
by Artemicion
Summary: Kind of an AU aftermath of TPM where Qui-Gon is alive and Obi-Wan is a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan and another knight are sent on a mission that turns out to be more deadly than they ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Dark Empress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or else I'd be a millionaire out spending my money instead of writing this.  
  
Author's Notes: This is sort of an AU because in my version, Qui-Gon didn't die at the end of The Phantom Menace. He almost got killed but Obi-Wan saved him just in time and ended up killing Darth Maul. Anakin is Qui-Gon's apprentice. This story takes a few months after TPM and Obi-Wan is a knight.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a whoosh of wind rush by his neck as the glowing orange lightsaber sailed through the air. It had missed him by centimeters. Stepping back, Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his own ice blue lightsaber and carefully watched his opponent.  
  
The boy, Lanqi, couldn't have been older than eleven or twelve years old. Dark black hair and fiery gray eyes. Obi-Wan had only been sparring for a few minutes before he found out that he was an aggressive fighter. A trait he would have to learn to keep under wraps if he were to be a Jedi Knight.  
  
Lanqi moved subtly towards Obi-Wan. Already expecting the attack through the Force, the young knight easily sidestepped the attack. Obi-Wan caught a look of surprise on Lanqi's face before he pressed his advantage. He brought his lightsaber up towards Lanqi's neck. The boy's hand shot up and blocked the blow but Obi-Wan was already going after his side.  
  
The Jedi Knight and the boy fought back and forth, slashing and dancing all around the floor. There were some gasps of surprise from the audience when Lanqi barely managed to block a blow here and there. Obi-Wan easily protected himself from the boy's occasional attacks but it was obvious that Lanqi was tiring. The boy was tiring and fast.  
  
Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber down and struck Lanqi's wrist with just enough force. It dropped to the floor and buzzed off. The audience burst into a loud applause.  
  
"Over, the match is," Jedi Master Yoda announced from the sidelines. Obi-Wan clicked his lightsaber off and clipped it back onto his belt as Lanqi picked his up. Then they faced each other and bowed, never breaking eye contact. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to smile when he saw the look of awe and utter most respect in Lanqi's eyes.  
  
Turning, both bowed to Yoda. Obi-Wan had agreed to participate in the lightsaber training class for the Jedi Temple's senior students. He had been surprised that the students were rather good. Obi-Wan let out a breath before making his way out of the lightsaber training room. He grabbed a towel from the locker room and made his way to the lake within the Temple.  
  
It had been months since the life changing mission to Naboo when he had defeated the Sith lord and maintained his level of Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan still felt a bit of satisfaction of hearing that he was a Jedi Knight. He'd worked towards it so long and finally succeeded.  
  
"Tough match?" a quiet voice asked him.  
  
Turning, Obi-Wan was surprised to find someone talking to him. "You could say that, Master."  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn smiled as he strode towards his former Padawan. Obi-Wan was surprised not to see his new apprentice Anakin Skywalker with him.  
  
"Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"With that new friend of his, Kethra, wasn't it?" Qui-Gon replied.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't reply. Ever since Anakin had come into their lives, the relationship between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been rocky. They had argued more often in the few months before Obi-Wan became a Jedi Knight. They had talked less and less after he had. Obi-Wan didn't mean for it to happen, but he and his old master had drifted apart. Even when they were together, it felt as if they were millions of miles apart.  
  
"It's good to see him adjusting," Obi-Wan said at last, looking at Qui-Gon straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes. Friendship is an important part of life. It can either last forever or end within a blink of an eye," Qui-Gon said in a somewhat sad tone, his blue eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's face.  
  
The young Jedi knight understood the nuance of his words but kept quiet. He could feel the unease settling between the two of them. They were interrupted when the door to the lake opened. Obi-Wan looked over and saw a fellow Jedi Knight Thao Ri'Sal striding towards them.  
  
"Obi-Wan? There you are!" Thao said. "Greetings Master Jinn."  
  
"Hello Thao," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"What is it, Thao?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"The Council has requested your presence before them. They said there is a new mission, and it's quite important that you see them," She answered.  
  
"Thank you Thao. I'll see them immediately," Obi-Wan said. With that, Thao whirled and left.  
  
"I must go Master. It was nice talking to you again," Obi-Wan said to his former Master.  
  
"It was nice to see you again Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon said, "...as rare as that is."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed wordlessly and walked away. He felt Qui-Gon's gaze on him as he put distance between him. How funny it seemed that this was what Obi-Wan seemed to be doing often now. Putting distance between himself and the one person he used to be closest to in the entire endless universe.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it of the troubling thoughts, Obi-Wan headed towards the Council room.  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? I didn't like the ending of TPM so I just had to write this. Read and Review! Please!   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Dark Empress**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter even if it was short. 

Spoilers: There might be somewhat of a spoiler for Jedi Apprentice #15. In my version, Tahl doesn't die and she is married to Qui-Gon.

Chapter 2

Qui-Gon sighed as he watched Obi-Wan hurry out and away from him yet again. It was a rather common thing now, but the Jedi Master couldn't help but feel hurt by the gesture. He and his former Padawan had drifted apart far too much for the breach in their relationship to be fixed. It unsettled Qui-Gon quite a bit.

"Upset, you are," a wise voice remarked from behind him. Qui-Gon turned to find Yoda sitting down onto a bench, watching him with calm eyes.

"I always knew that he'd become a knight one day and that our relationship would change, but…" Qui-Gon drifted off thoughtfully.

"But…" Yoda prompted gently.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I never expected it to be like this."

"Qui-Gon, a knight Obi-Wan is now. Changes, things do with every action. Not like you it is to dwell on past mistakes. Forward, life only moves, not backwards," Yoda said.

"And friendships die. People go away," Qui-Gon murmured quietly, thinking about the current state between him and Obi-Wan.

He hadn't noticed then, but the rift that had come between them had started when Qui-Gon married Tahl. It had been a few months since they'd returned from New Apsolon where Tahl had been captured and almost died due to injections of a lethal drug. Luckily, she had pulled through even though it had cause permanent damage and now she stayed at the Temple all the time.

Qui-Gon and Tahl had gone to the Jedi Council and requested permission for their union, determined to spend their lives together even if it was denied. Surprisingly, their request had been granted and shortly after, they were married. He had formed a new type of intimate bond with her that had swept him up so much that he hadn't noticed how it dampened the one he shared with his Padawan. And yet, Obi-Wan had never complained, not wanting to ruin his happiness with Tahl.

"Giving up are you?" Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon turned to look at the small Master almost despairingly. "It is already too late, I fear. The damage has been done beyond repair."

"So sure you are?" Yoda cocked an eyebrow at him. Qui-Gon didn't answer but stared off into the glistening surface of the lake instead. Yoda's comlink beeped and he turned to answer it. After a few words, he tucked it away again and turned back to their conversation.

"Must remember one thing you must, Qui-Gon," Yoda said as he stood up from his seat suddenly.

"And what is that Master?"

"Never too late for friendship, it is. Talk to Obi-Wan, you must. Understand only then you will."

With those final words, Yoda walked away. Qui-Gon thoughtfully watched as he left. Yoda's words echoed in his head as most of the Master's advice always did. Only this one, Qui-Gon hoped with all his heart was right. Maybe then, could he and Obi-Wan truly be friends again.

Obi-Wan's stride was quick as he made his way through the Jedi Temple halls. He nodded greetings to some fellow knights and friends that he knew as he passed by. Behind him, he heard the shuffling of feet as they struggled to keep up.

"Obi-Wan, as much as I like a good walk, I'm not sure Honi's legs are long enough to keep up with you yet," a friendly voice twisted with sarcasm remarked.

At this comment, Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and turned a bit. He grinned at the other Jedi Knight a bit sheepishly. "Sorry ladies, I guess I'm concentrating on our mission a little too much."

Jedi Knight Nya Reyune just smiled in response as she and her fourteen-year-old Padawan Honi Merra wove their way around the students and Knights passing by towards Obi-Wan. For this particular mission, Obi-Wan would be working with Nya and Honi.

Obi-Wan hadn't known Nya very well growing up at the Temple, but she'd been in his class and a year younger than him. They had worked together on several missions when they had both been Padawans yet he really had never had anything more than a working relationship with her. She stood up to his shoulder and was a full head shorter than him. Long jet-black hair streaked with brown was wounded tightly into a tight braid and hung down her back. Bright, piercing silver eyes looked at him with amusement and a slight smirk played across her lips.

As for Nya's Padawan, Obi-Wan remembered meeting her once when she had only been two years old. She had been one of the children stuck in the Temple's broken turbolift when Qui-Gon's former apprentice Xanatos had sabotaged it. Obi-Wan would not have recognized her had he not looked into her serious brown eyes. She had grown up to be a pretty girl with a serious, almost emotionless face. Her wavy red hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and kept neatly swept out of her face, enhancing her unique brown eyes.

"Obi-Wan, the mission hasn't even started and already you are ready to jump ahead!" Nya commented as they began walking. Mace Windu had already arranged for a transport for them and it sat waiting at one of the spaceports.

"As you'll soon find out, I can live up to my reputation quite well," Obi-Wan replied wryly. He'd heard some of the ridiculous descriptions that flew around the Temple of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered the most chilling one _Sith Killer_ but paid little heed to it. 

Nya cocked an eyebrow at him. "As a loner? A solitary warrior? Which one, Obi-Wan?"

He just gave her a half grin and decided not to respond. The easy small talk with Nya unsettled him a bit. Maybe it was because for the last few months, he had kept those close to him at a distance. It had started after his separation from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had learned to keep his emotions out of his way.

They had reached the spaceport. Obi-Wan quickly glanced around the busy area as ships landed and took off all around them. Knights, Masters, and Padawans were scattered across the large spaceport, some boarding ships to leave while others returned tiredly from one.

"Master, Knight Kenobi, I think that's our transport," Honi spoke up suddenly, pointing out a small ship near the end of the spaceport. No one boarded or exited it and everyone seemed oblivious to it. A man- the pilot Obi-Wan assumed- stood nearby talking to another pilot.

"Hmm, that's Wengle. Master Windu assigned him to take us to Neven?" Nya asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "A friend of yours?"

"Sure is. We used to get in trouble together back in our Padawan days," Nya answered, smiling a little. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to grin when he saw Honi looking up at her Master with a surprised expression. It must have been a new concept for the girl that her own Master had once been a Padawan.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, wait."

Obi-Wan turned as the voice called out to him from behind. The voice was familiar but hard to decipher out of the noise filtering around them. His sharp eyes did a swift scan over all the beings crowded in there. After a moment, he identified who was looking for him. He'd recognize the green and gold striped eyes anywhere as they gazed at him sightlessly. Tahl.

"Obi-Wan," Tahl said as she smoothly slipped through a group of people and sidled up to where Obi-Wan, Nya, and Honi stood. Nya and Honi bowed a little.

"Master Tahl," they said in unison.

"Hello Nya, Honi. I'm sorry to stop you but I would like a few words with Obi-Wan before you leave," Tahl stated, her sightless eyes scanning Obi-Wan's face.

"Then we'll give you a few minutes," Nya said and looked at Obi-Wan. "We'll see you at the ship. Come on Honi."

Tahl waited for them to leave before she spoke. Even in old age, Tahl was still very lovely. She had few wrinkles on her richly dark skin and her eyes still held the familiar fire Obi-Wan had seen in the younger Tahl when he had first met her. Even though her body had become frail after the mission to New Apsolon, she still remained at the Temple as a teacher. Her presence was still strong despite her body's fragile state.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Tahl?" Obi-Wan asked politely even though he had a feeling that this would have something to do with Qui-Gon.

"How have you been Obi-Wan? It's been such a long time either Qui-Gon or I have spoken to you," Tahl began.

"I spoke to Master Jinn a few hours ago," Obi-Wan answered, revealing nothing.

Tahl tilted her head a little and gave him a look. "I'd hardly count a few words as talking, Obi-Wan. And Master Jinn? It's Qui-Gon, it always has been." She paused. "You know, he misses you."

Obi-Wan was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the direction in which their conversation was turning. "I'm sorry to be abrupt, Tahl, but I have a mission to get to. Nya and Honi are waiting. I guess this conversation will have to take place another time. Good day."

He turned to leave. Of course, Tahl still had something to say, "He does miss you Obi-Wan. He's sorry that it ended this way."

"He and I both, Tahl. He and I both…" Obi-Wan murmured to himself as he continued to walk towards the ship. Uncomfortable feelings rose up in him. Again, Obi-Wan did what he had done for the last few months. Pushed them away. He'd worry about them later; he had a mission that needed his focus right now.

Nya and Wengle were talking when Obi-Wan strode up to join them. Nya looked up, scanning his face with her strange silver eyes.

"Wengle Bertoli, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," Nya introduced.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Garen Muln would you?" Wengle asked cheerfully as he shook Obi-Wan's hand.

"Yes. Do you work with Garen?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Garen and I trained together when the Jedi starfleet was still around. I haven't talked to him for a few weeks. He's told me a lot of stories about you, Reeft, and Bant," Wengle said.

"It's nice to meet you," Obi-Wan said, politely indicating that he was anxious to get on with the mission.

"And I you. Well now, shall we? The trip from Coruscant to Neven is rather far and I'm sure you want to get there as soon as possible," Wengle motioned for them to follow him as he walked up the ramp.

Honi sat waiting for them, looking bored. She looked up at her Master as they entered and sat down in their seats. Wengle started up the engines. Within minutes, they were smoothly pulling out of the spaceport and on their way away from Coruscant.

After they jumped into hyperspace, Nya leaned forward, "Okay. Let's review the mission so we're all sure what will be going on."

Honi put her full attention on her Master. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pushed away the troubling thoughts that Tahl had stirred up with their talk. He concentrated on Nya's words, suddenly wondering why he had a bad feeling about this mission.

A/N: In case any of you recognized her, Honi is from the JA series. She's the little girl Obi-Wan rescued first in JA#7 Captive Temple. I don't know why but I thought she was cute so I decided to make her Nya's Padawan. And before you all start flaming away, Nya WILL NOT be a Mary Sue. I'll do everything in my power to prevent it, promise! I hoped you like it. R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Star Wars: Dark Empress

Chapter 3

As the light of day began to fade on Coruscant, a slight figure stood on a balcony watching the exuberating sunset. A small, impish grin tugged at her lips as she reviewed everything she had learned from her spies and from her own observations. From one contact, she had learned that a transport had left for the Neven system from the Jedi Temple only an hour ago.

On board had been three Jedi destined to for the expansion region of the galaxy to settle a dispute between two large war conglomerates. But she only cared about one of them. Obi-Wan Kenobi, newly knighted and the murderer of her father's apprentice Darth Maul.

Even thinking about it made her ball her hands into fists. The impudence of the Jedi infuriated her. Not only did it insult her father, but also she and Maul had been…close. Unconsciously, she slid a hand down to the small bulge in her abdomen and felt the separate Force signature brewing darkly inside of her. It felt was so much like that of the father it would never know…

"Cera?" The deep, hypnotic voice of her father beckoned her from inside. "What are you doing out there? We have work to do."

"Coming father," Cera said and turned, gliding gracefully into the well-furnished apartment of the Supreme Chancellor. The wind breezed past her delicately, shifting her deep green shimmersilk dress as she walked.

"Father, I just got word that our dear Jedi and two others have left for the Neven system," Cera told the old human sitting behind the large desk.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, garbed in a dark gray robe and a few elegant jewels, looked up from the data sheet he had been reading to look at his daughter. A small grin lit his face. "Oh? Really, now? The Jedi deployed a team so soon?"

He stood and walked towards her, hand outstretched. Cera stepped forwards and allowed herself to be drawn near. She felt his hand rest on her abdomen lightly, and the Force surge around them.

"Do you plan on doing anything about it?" Cera asked softly, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Palpatine smiled, his eyes full of malice and patted her hand. "No need to worry, my darling. I have already made all the arrangements."

"Who did you send, father?" Cera asked, her dark indigo colored eyes looking deep into his.

"Someone who has had a grudge against Obi-Wan Kenobi for quite some time and another fool who thinks he can subdue a Jedi. They shouldn't have any trouble even if there is another Jedi team."

"And the Skywalker boy?"

"Now, now, Cera, patience. All will be revealed in due time," Palpatine took her hand and lead her to an overstuffed white couch. "Even if our plans fail, at least Maul left us his…ah…legacy. Should the assassins fail, at least there will be one more for the Jedi to deal with."

Cera grinned, gently rubbing her belly with one hand. "Yes…either way, Obi-Wan Kenobi will pay."

Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly in his seat as Nya reviewed the mission. The young Master had her palm outstretched and on it was a small holoprojector displaying an image of the Neven system. He listened as Nya recounted what they had learned from the Jedi Council.

For decades, the two systems of Coorth and Balbedos had been at odds with one another. Both were sturdy war powers that existed outside of the Republic and had always been on the verge of erupting into a full-scale war. Both planets had many alliances so if they went to war, hundreds of planets would be involved. The Senate and the Jedi had kept an eye on the two planets for years since they had no jurisdiction to intervene if they did explode into a bout of chaos and violence.

So of course it had been a great relief to everyone when the planets had both sent for Jedi monitoring at their peace negotiations. After that, both planets planned to enter the Republic. The Senate was delighted by the sudden decision since it would be a benefit for the Republic. The Supreme Chancellor had been adamant on this mission's success.

"Master, why are we being sent to Neven if the dispute is between Coorth and Balbedos?" Honi asked.

"Because Neven is a neutral system in that part of the galaxy. It is the only planet that isn't allied with either of the war powers," Nya replied.

"Neven has been pleading with Coorth and Balbedos to form an alliance for years. When they finally agreed, the governor of Neven offered to be the neutral site for the negotiations," Obi-Wan put in.

Honi nodded, eyes still trained on the holoprojector. For a moment, Obi-Wan was reminded of when he had been that young. He recalled the fascination of new adventures and the unknown awaiting him and his Master…

_Stop thinking about him._ He growled mentally, again forcing himself to focus.

Nya noticed his sudden burst of irritation and threw him a questioning glance. He shook his head, indicating it to be insignificant. Thankfully, the young Master accepted his reluctance. She tucked away the holoprojector and sat up. The rest of the journey was conducted with little talk and soon enough, they reached their destination.

"Dropping out of hyperspace," Wengle announced.

Obi-Wan stretched his stiff leg muscles as he stood. He walked along with Nya and Honi to get a glimpse at Neven. It was rather a small planet. Obi-Wan could see a deep aquamarine color hidden by wisps of white clouds encircling it. An image of Naboo when he had first seen it rose to his mind, but he quickly pushed it away.

A screen popped up to reveal a Tullian. His dark blue skin had ridges and bumps all along his body. A large, oval shaped head with two large black eyes faced them. Two slits under his chin opened and closed rhythmically as he breathed.

"State your business here," he demanded casually.

"This is the _Crimson Saber _of Coruscant. We are here on business with the governor," Wengle replied.

The Tullian glanced down and then looked back up. "You have clearance. They're expecting you at the capital."

Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force and reached out to get a feel for the planet. He was surprised when he felt an overwhelming wave of conflicting emotions radiate from many of the inhabitants. It was a good mixture of so many things that it seemed to veil one common emotion: fear. The Force seemed to pulse with warning.

"Why is there a check-in station if this is a free planet?" Honi asked looking puzzled. Obviously, the child had not felt the tumultuous emotions surrounding the planet like a prison. 

"These are tentative times, Honi. The Neven don't want to take any chances," Nya answered, looking mildly uneasy.

"Weird," Wengle muttered suddenly.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi pilot.

He looked at Obi-Wan with furrowed eyebrows, "Our communications has been scrambled. None of them are responding."

"But why would they stop communications? Wouldn't they need them for emergencies?" Nya frowned.

_Something's definitely not right._ Obi-Wan thought, feeling uneasily how the Force was responding to this planet. Wengle brought the ship slowly into Neven's atmosphere. There was little turbulence as they penetrated the protective layer of ozone surrounding it and headed towards the spaceport. Even so, Obi-Wan's senses were on alert.

He scanned the surface carefully when it started coming into view. There was a large quantity of open land on Neven. Vast, lush emerald fields dotted with a multitude of pink and purple flowers ran across the majority of the planet. There was a kidney-shaped lake with glimmering crystal water, reflecting the sun's lights to flashes of white and a serene pale blue sky above.

"It's easy to see why Neven is noted for its incredible scenery," Nya remarked, but her silver eyes held an alert spark in them.

Obi-Wan spotted a large group of buildings clustered closely together ahead as the _Crimson Saber _made its way there. It must have been the capital city Ronake. Wengle brought the ship to a smooth landing in the sparsely active spaceport. It only made Obi-Wan more nervous. Spaceports were usually bustling with activity. Yet this one was so tranquil, it could have easily passed for deserted.

The ramp slid open. Obi-Wan walked down it first, his hand in a casual position but within reach for his lightsaber. He cast his senses into the Force to gain a better understanding of this place. The feelings that he perceived were just as toiling-if not more-than before.

Suddenly, the Force wailed with warning. Obi-Wan's hand shot to his lightsaber just as he heard someone scream, "Look out!"

The sound of blaster fire filled the desolate spaceport, echoing in an eerie, furious sound as the hot bolts of energy barraged the Jedi like torrents of burning rain.

A/N: Before anyone starts, yes I know Palpatine doesn't have a daughter. Cera is purely from the dark depths of my imagination. I hoped you liked it! Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Star Wars: Dark Empress

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock. ^^

Chapter 4

Tahl Jinn took a deep breath as the door to the Room of a Thousand Fountains slid shut. The moist, cool atmosphere of it usually was enough to soothe her when she was upset about something. Yet today, it had little effect.

The brief talk she had had with Obi-Wan was disappointing to say the least. He had shielded himself off so tightly that it was difficult to even sense his presence anymore. Tahl sighed. It had been nearly seven months since the Naboo mission. Still, Obi-Wan didn't want anything to do with his former Master or her. A part of her felt guilty. She felt that she had played a part in Obi-Wan's gradual alienation from his Master.

"Master Tahl?" a soft voice said from nowhere.

Startled from her thoughts, Tahl whirled and then felt a familiar presence. A warm smile flooded her face. "Hello Bant."

Although she couldn't see the girl from Mon Calamari, Tahl could picture the girl's radiant smile. Once, Bant Eerin had been her apprentice. After the disastrous mission to New Apsolon, it had been diagnosed that Tahl's body was far too fragile now to go on any active missions as she had before. That also decreed that she would no longer be able keep a Padawan.

Bant had been reassigned to Master Kit Fisto. At first both Tahl and Bant raged against the decision, but in the end the Council's logic prevailed and Bant became Kit Fisto's new Padawan. He was a kind Jedi Master and Tahl couldn't have been happier for the gentle Calamarian girl to be assigned to such a Jedi. Even now, Tahl and Bant still shared a special bond.

"How are you, Master Tahl? It's been so long!" Bant asked, hugging her old Master quickly.

"I've been good. It's good to see you," Tahl replied smiling.

"And I you," Bant replied sweetly. "So, how is Qui-Gon and his new apprentice?"

"He and Anakin are just fine. Anakin's actually starting to make some friends," Tahl told her.

She felt apprehension suddenly build up in Bant. "Um…have you been able to talk to Obi-Wan? Or are they still…"

Tahl shook her head. "A few words here and there, but you know him."

"He's stubborn."

"Precisely."

Bant took Tahl's hand and pressed it in between her hands. "Don't worry, Master Tahl. He'll come around. He's just…getting used to things."

"Have you been able to talk to him?"

"No, I haven't seen him lately. Every time I have, he usually just chats for a little bit and leaves."

Tahl sighed again. Was Obi-Wan turning away from Bant as well? She felt the guilt deepen. As if sensing it, Bant squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't do this, Master Tahl. It isn't your fault. Obi-Wan just has some things he still needs to figure out. Do not blame yourself."

Tahl nodded. An authoritative caught her attention as Bant's name was called. Immediately, Tahl recognized the unique tenor. Kit Fisto.

"Coming, Master," Bant replied. "I must go, Master Tahl. It was good to see you again."

They embraced swiftly and then Bant was off. As soon as she heard the door slide shut Tahl wandered over to the spot she favored and knew by heart of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She sat down on the smooth bench and faced the gushing water that she could not see. Questions still nagged at her, but Tahl felt more optimistic. Something still bothered her, though. Why did she have the feeling that Obi-Wan was in great danger?

Even as Wengle finished shouting his warning, Nya was already activating her lightsaber. The soothing white blade shot to life and glowed expectantly. Its familiar hum brought her a moment of comfort before a volley of blaster fire quickly speeding towards her caught her attention. Twirling her lightsaber, she easily deflected the shots but dodged left and curled into a roll to escape another wave of shots.

In front of them stood a fairly large group of battle droids. They were arranged in a complete semi-circle around the ramp and firing their weapons fast and furiously. Out of the corner of her eye, Nya watched as her Padawan sliced through one droid and neatly whirled to dispatched another even before the first one dismembered.

Nya parried another vault of shots. Then she spun and lashed out with her foot to knock one droid down. Another two slowly shuffled towards her as they unleashed a steady stream of fire. Grimly, she moved to deflect the deadly neon red blasts.

A bit farther ahead of her, Obi-Wan fought fast and efficiently. Heaps of twisted metal lay scattered all around his feet. His ice blue lightsaber sailed gracefully through the air and cleanly sliced through his mechanized adversaries. The handsome Knight's face was twisted into a determined expression as he dodged a shot fired at point blank range.

There was a surge in the Force. Nya looked over just in time to see a trio of droids flying backwards through the air before crashing into a stack of crates. Wengle waved his orange lightsaber, in a motion that created the illusion of a fan, to smoothly avert blaster fire away from him. Then he climbed onto a crate and picked off droids by hitting them with shots deflected from their own blasters.

Through out the entire battle, Nya kept a close eye on Honi. Her young Padawan was making good use of her skills and holding her own quite well. Robes flying, thoughts focused, Honi moved agilely through the endless hoards of battle droids. The green blade of her lightsaber moved like in a blaze and dropped droids left and right.

It felt as if the Force were its own presence in the room. It flowed through them and allowed Nya instant awareness of her surroundings, warning her of possible dangers and where her fellow Jedi were to move next. The four of them fell into a rhythmic fighting routine. Slowly but surely, the droids began lessening in their great numbers and the Jedi were advancing.

Still, something felt wrong. Nya frowned as she easily destroyed another droid and watched it crumple. _This almost seems too simple._

No sooner had she thought it, a sharp wailing sensation of danger flashed through her mind from the Force. Suddenly, they were being surrounded again. This time, several objects resembling metallic wheels rolled into a curve around them and then unfurled into insect like legs and stubby arms with laser weapons built into place. A translucent blue shield appeared in front of each one as they scuttled into attack mode. Nya gritted her teeth in frustration. Droidekas.

"Master! Look!" Honi cried abruptly, jerking her head towards the other end of the spaceport. When Nya glanced over tersely her eyes widened in surprise and another waning insistence of danger nearby reasserted itself in her brain. Across the spaceport sat a massive weapon of some sort that Nya could only identify as an illegal mechanism that she had thought had gone out of circulation years ago. A particle laser ray, if Nya had identified it correctly. And it was aimed at the _Crimson Saber._

"Obi-Wan! Wengle!" Nya yelled at the same time that the Droidekas opened fire. "The ship-"

Obi-Wan cut her off before she finished. "Let's clear a path then."

He fiercely spun his lightsaber in an intricate circle and parried the neon blue blasts the Droidekas were delivering with perfect order and deadliness. They harmlessly absorbed into the shields protectively covering the Jedi's new opponents.

"And how do we do that?" Wengle asked as he joined Obi-Wan's defense.

Nya saw the ray begin charging, thin threads of light slowly gathering to the middle into a flaming blood red center. "It's charging!"

Beside her, Honi struggled to hold off a band of Droidekas that were gradually gaining ground on them. Nya helped her but became increasingly aware of how much more dangerous that their situation was becoming by the second.

Her eyes scanned the spaceport rashly for something-_anything_- that could help them. Briefly, they rested on the silver container crates that Wengle had been using earlier in their fight against the battle droids. They were stacked up rather high and loomed over them almost mockingly. And a plan fueled by sheer desperation formed swiftly in her head.

"The crates!" Nya called to the others. She threw a quick glance back in the direction where the laser ray was. The young Jedi Master noted the burning crimson sphere that had formed in the center of the cannon on the ray and the ominous red glow that had started engulfing the spaceport. They were about to run out of time.

"Honi!" She called to her apprentice who was still gallantly fighting the Droidekas. "Distract them!"

"Not like I have much of a choice!" Honi jibed and pressed forward slightly. Her small but noticeable maneuver had caused a minor distraction for the Droidekas that had focused on attacking Nya. That short expanse of time was all she needed.

Reaching out to the elusive power of the Force, Nya concentrated her will on two of the crates. They were a bit heavier than she had expected but with a flick of her wrist, she heaved them towards the line of Droidekas mercilessly firing on her Padawan. The heavy crates crashed into the droids and started a domino effect on three of them. The first one was completely crushed by one of the crate and it, along with the crate, barreled into another two that were side by side. The second crate tumbled over their remains, causing more damage.

On the other side, Obi-Wan and Wengle had devised a similar strategy. Wengle drew the fire towards him as Obi-Wan crushed them with the large crates. It hadn't destroyed all the Droidekas but it had opened a hole in the oppressing line. The remaining Droidekas were trying to overcome the confusion that had suddenly fallen upon their unit.

"That's our cue," Obi-Wan said. Without a word, the four Jedi sprinted towards the far wall. The red glow had spread throughout the entire spaceport and now the dull gray walls seemed afire with the eerie red light. Nya felt the temperature significantly rise as well.

"We're running out of time," Wengle gasped as he fled. Behind them, the remaining Droidekas had reassembled and were already attacking once more.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as a sizzling blue beam soared centimeters past his cheek. The shots coming from the Droidekas ricocheted off the walls, some nearly hitting the Jedi running towards it. As they reached the wall, Obi-Wan plunged his lightsaber into it and yelled, "Cover me!"

"Help him, Padawan!" Nya ordered Honi. The girl rushed past her to comply. Nya and Wengle stood next to each other, protecting Obi-Wan and Honi from the Droidekas as they worked together to create an escape route.

"Just like old times, huh?" Wengle grunted and swept his lightsaber low.

"Unfortunately in this case," Nya wryly replied almost missing a blast.

The Force suddenly went into a frenzy of alarm. Full of dread, Nya looked over in time to see the harsh red beam explode out of the cannon, roaring its way towards the helpless ship. The noise was deafening and the heat becoming unbearable.

"Got it! Come on!" Obi-Wan screamed authoritatively over the incredibly loud sounds. Nya whirled and ran without hesitation. Honi and Obi-Wan had already disappeared out the large makeshift exit they had made.

Bright, yet welcoming sunlight, hit Nya's eyes as soon as she made it out of the spaceport. At the same time, the red beam had collided with the _Crimson Saber_. Nya felt a colossal wave of heat assault her back and the force of the thunderous explosion sent her flailing forward through the air.

With a painful grunt, the young Jedi Master landed in a soft patch of grass, her cheek grazing a small, sharp rock. For a moment, she lay dazed. Then a familiar voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Master? Master!" Honi yelled and dropped to her knees beside Nya. "Master, are you okay?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Nya pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'm fine. Oww…where's Obi-Wan and Wengle?"

"Right here," Obi-Wan's crisp accented voice stated as he and Wengle appeared from their left. They were bruised and dirty but other than that fine as well.

"Well, everyone's here," Wengle said looking around at the others. "What now?"

Before either Nya or Obi-Wan could open their mouth to reply, a gruff voice filled the air. 

"Not one move, _Jedi_."

A/N: Whoo boy! It's been such a long time since I've written. I'm kind of out of practice, but watching Episode 2 helped encourage me. That is one kickass movie! Anyway, tell me what you think. Yay or nay? Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Star Wars: Dark Empress

A/N: As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^^

Chapter 5

The harsh voice instantly made the Jedi freeze. Sounds from the burning wreckage of the _Crimson Saber _could be heard distinctively back in the spaceport they had narrowly escaped from. Wengle reached up and absently wiped away some sweat that had gathered on his brow.

_This is just not our day! _Wengle thought as many beings emerged from within the mass of trees. They were a mixture of different beings but most were Fraziens, tall, lanky beings with pale blue skin and enormous heads. Each were garbed in beige cloaks and had dirty white turbans wrapped around their large heads. They were also armed with blasters and vibroaxes.

Wengle cautiously eyed them, feeling their wariness. His hand was in reach of his lightsaber. He turned briefly as he heard the familiar sounds of Droidekas-the ones that must have escaped the _Crimson Saber_'s explosive demise- rolling into formation and flanking the Jedi from behind, weapons ready and waiting. Once again, they were outnumbered and surrounded.

_This is becoming tiresome._ Wengle thought absently as a Frazien stepped forward threateningly.

"No funny business, Jedi. You'll find that you are quite outnumbered," He spoke in Basic. And indeed they were. More and more armed and cloaked individuals kept emerging from the dense brushes where they had been hiding. It made the droids seem scant in numbers.

"Are you the ones who attacked us?" Obi-Wan asked in a tone that was almost conversational. Wengle felt a flurry of tense fear and wariness run through the scrupulous crowd. To his surprise, the strongest emotion he felt radiating from them was one of fear.

"Of course we did," a new voice came from the crowd. Suddenly, the group parted to make an aisle. To his surprise, Wengle saw a human emerge. The newcomer surveyed the Jedi with a gaze that clearly suggested that he was unimpressed. "Your presence will prove troublesome for us."

"How so if I may ask?" Obi-Wan calmly replied, looking at the man.

"You Republic scum the are the ones who started the war between Coorth and Balbedos. You have a lot of nerve showing up here," the human hissed, his brown eyes blazing with an angry gleam.

"You are the Neven," Honi stated.

The man nodded, "We are the Peace Regiment, the Neven freedom fighters. All we wanted was for the war not to take place but you Republic dogs went and ruined that."

"What are you talking about? The Republic didn't want a war. That's why we were sent when Coorth and Balbedos sent for us," Nya said, frowning.

"Our mission was purely for diplomatic purposes, I can assure you," Wengle added.

The man glared at them suspiciously. "Lies. You Republic trash know nothing better than deceit. You _say the _Republic has nothing to do with it and yet they are the ones who supplied Coorth and Balbedos with the weapons for the war."

Nya frowned. "We were called here by the request of the government of Coorth and that of Balbedos. We have no idea what you are talking about but it has nothing to do with our mission."

Scowling angrily, the man set his jaw stubbornly and glared at them. "We'll listen to your lies no more." He raised the rifle once more. "You are under arrest! Surrender your weapons at once."

Wengle looked around grimly. There were far too many, even for the four of them. Their only option _was_ to surrender. _Well, that or be killed. Not very promising._

Simultaneously, the four Jedi dropped their lightsabers. A Frazien cautiously ventured forward and picked them up, his eyes nervously trained on the Jedi the entire time. The leader quickly organized his group to handcuff the Jedi with electric restraint cuffs that sizzled and crackled electricity with every movement.

They were herded through the forest to a small settlement. The buildings were dingy and deteriorating quite noticeably. Stains were blotched all over the walls and dark green moss or mold had started forming along some of them. It looked like the last place anybody would absolutely want to be but to Wengle's surprise, there were others garbed in similar clothing to that of their captors busily scurrying about.

A Bothan stepped forward and jabbed at Wengle with the butt of his rifle roughly when he slowed a bit. "Keep moving, Jedi."

He trained his eyes ahead where Nya and Honi were walking. Honi was sticking to her Master's side closely and Nya kept the distance between them as limited as possible in a protective manner. In front of the line, Obi-Wan's expression was neutral and his eyes shifted around, taking in his surroundings as they were led to a specific one.

It turned out to be a small prison of sorts. There were four empty containment cells that were apparently sealed by laser beams to keep prisoners from escaping. The Jedi were crudely shoved into a small prison cell. The man looked after them contemptuously and sneered, "Have a peaceful stay."

Then several hot pink rays of pure energy concentration shot horizontally across one wall and to the other, trapping the Jedi inside as their captors watched.

Qui-Gon glanced up as the door to his quarters slid open. He smiled at his wife as she walked in, sending a wave of affection through their bond. Tahl took one moment to regard Qui-Gon as he finished packing his survival pack. "A mission?"

"Yes. Anakin and I are being sent to Exior 14. It's a short mission, one for Anakin to try his wings on," Qui-Gon told her.

At this, Tahl smiled. "He must be very excited."

"You have no idea," Qui-Gon said in mock exasperation. He himself had actually been amused at how his ten-year-old Padawan's eyes had lit up when he had told him about the mission. Anakin was an energetic and eager apprentice, always ready for adventure. It wasn't becoming of a Jedi to feel such a way, but Qui-Gon knew the boy had much to learn and it would all be accomplished over time.

"I must be going now," Qui-Gon softly said taking Tahl's hands in his. He leaned his forehead in until it touched hers. "I'll be back soon, love."

"I look forward to it," Tahl replied with a smile, but something seemed off.

"Tahl, what is it?" Qui-Gon asked in concern.

"It's…nothing. We'll discuss it when you get back. I love you," She answered and leaned in, brushing her soft lips against his in a brief yet loving kiss.

"I love you too."

"May the Force be with you."

After another concerned, loving glance at his wife, Qui-Gon slung the survival pack onto his broad shoulders and sauntered out of their quarters to fetch Anakin.

Being imprisoned in the containment cell wasn't as bad as many past experiences Obi-Wan had had in such places. The cell had durasteel walls that gave off a faint magnetic forcefield to keep anyone from cutting through them. Even if the Jedi had their lightsabers, they would have been useless. And their comlinks were pretty much the same since Neven had a jamming signal in the air as he had seen aboard the doomed _Crimson Saber_.

They'd been in there for only about half an hour when something happened. Obi-Wan looked up as the door to the cellblock slid open and a middle aged human woman strode in purposefully, stopping right in front of their cell. She stared at them in an expression of remorse and then glared at the Bothan Peace Regiment agent who had followed her in. "You idiot. These are the Jedi _I_ called for. Set them free at once!"

"Y-yes ma'am, right away," the Bothan stammered and dashed away to comply. Seconds later, the laser beams vanished. The woman stepped in and spread her arms in an apologetic gesture.

"I am so sorry for this. My name is Lerilea Korain. I am a representative of the Coorth-Balbedos Underground," she told them. Obi-Wan sense no deception from her but he wasn't fast to trust anyone after what he and his fellow Jedi had just been through.

"You are the one who summoned us?" Nya asked.

Lerilea nodded. "I did on behalf of Coorth. The other leader of the Underground, Trei Oslen, requested your assistance on Balbedos's part."

"You are a part of Coorth's government?" Obi-Wan questioned, searching the woman's face to assure himself that she wasn't lying.

Lerilea eyed several Neven freedom fighters that had gathered in the doorway and were apprehensively watching the exchange. She glanced at the Jedi and pointedly said, "Come, we shall discuss this elsewhere. I'll arrange immediately for your weapons to be returned."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated," Wengle said.

She led them out of the prison building and through the declining settlement after their lightsabers had been returned to them and freed them of their bindings. The brief walk allowed Obi-Wan to get a better look at his surroundings. Nearly every building was touched by grime and looked dangerous to stay in. It was a very unlikely place for anyone's tastes to stay at.

_An ideal place to have a secret base of operations._ Obi-Wan noted mentally.

"This way, please," Lerilea politely ushered them into a particular building that didn't look as disreputable as the others. It was of an elliptical shape and had a domed ceiling. Inside, it was furnished with a large meeting table with several chairs. Two figures, one human and one Askaarian, broke off from whatever conversation they had been having and rose as Lerilea led the Jedi in.

Lerilea gestured to the Askaarian and then the human. "May I present to you Trei Oslen of Balbedos and Ivel Baxol, the leader of the Neven Peace Regiment."

Obi-Wan shook hands with them both. The Jedi gave their introductions as Ivel ordered a protocol droid to bring refreshments. He fixed each Jedi with a glance. "I must apologize profusely on your…ah…welcome. I didn't have the chance to inform my men of you arrival before you got here. They mistook you for Republic conflict instigators, I'm afraid."

"One of your men mentioned something about that. What did he mean?" Nya asked.

"You see, over the years that the conflict has been raging on between Coorth and Balbedos, there was never a high risk of actually going to war because, well, neither side had a sufficient supply of _weapons_ to fight. Naturally no one was afraid of going to a real war," Trei answered with a wave of his four-fingered hand. Askaarians were short, hairy beings with tough leathery skin. They had powerful yet stout bodies and were known throughout the galaxy for their impressive resilience in a fight despite their short height.

"Recently, that has changed and now, both sides are closer to war then ever," Lerilea added grimly. "I have heard rumors that a battle even broke out at a restaurant on Coorth's 9th moon."

"And you think the Republic supplied these weapons," Obi-Wan prompted, looking around at the three of them.

"Well, _someone_ from the Republic did. We have proof that an Inner Rim system was responsible for the shipment of weapons made to both Coorth and Balbedos," Lerilea said. The protocol droid trotted in holding a tray with drinks and a dish of round, colorful pastries. It served the food and then left as quickly as it had entered.

"What system was it…?" Trei glanced at Lerilea who looked equally baffled by the question.

"Exior," a familiar voice answered. Obi-Wan was surprised to see the leader of the captors who had imprisoned them earlier enter. He took a seat across the table from Obi-Wan and glared at the young Knight suspiciously for a moment. "Exior 14, if you want to be precise."

"Ah, there you are Jekis. This is Jekis Moor; he is my second in command," Ivel said to the Jedi. "I believe you have already met Mr. Moor, I believe."

Obi-Wan nodded, noticing how Jekis's eyes were peering at each Jedi like a hunter would his prey. Lerilea's voice brought his attention back to the meeting.

"Exior 14, that's right. Exior 14 is known for its weapon production. It's pricey, but the product is well worth it," Trei said. "And we have evidence that claims Exior 14 responsible for supplying the weapons."

"The governments could have just bought them from Exior 14," Honi pointed out.

Lerilea shook her head. "It's not possible. Both planets are too poor. I know Coorth's treasury would struggle even if they bought a minimal shipment of basic weapons so buying a mass shipment from Exior 14 is out of the question."

"And Balbedos is already in an economic crisis to begin with. They just don't have those kind of resources," Trei added, exchanging glances with Lerilea. "I don't even think the Underground would exist had it not been privately funded."

"This Underground of yours, what is it?" Wengle asked.

"It is a secret alliance between members of the government of both Coorth and Balbedos who do not wish to go to war. I am the treasurer for Coorth," Lerilea said.

"I am an aide of Balbedos's governor. We allied ourselves with Neven because they wish for the same thing: peace. If we can achieve that then we can avoid a very deadly war," Trei included.

"What would you like us to do?" Obi-Wan asked. He silently observed how Ivel looked blank, almost ignorant, through out the entire meeting and how Jekis was still staring daggers into the Jedi.

"We managed to arrange a meeting with the leaders of Coorth and Balbedos. They have agreed to discuss a peace treaty on neutral ground-Neven, of course- only if there is Jedi representation to monitor it. They even said they'd consider joining the Republic," Trei answered. "Usually we wouldn't want the Republic to get involved, but…this is an emergency. Hundreds-maybe even thousands-of planets are connected in alliances to ours and if they fight, they would all get dragged in. It will become a massive galactic war."

"Why did Neven volunteer to be the grounds if the people seem so afraid of war erupting on their world?" Honi asked curiously.

It was Jekis who answered. "It is because if we did not, our planet would have been dragged into the war as a battle ground anyway and all of us would die, not even trying to prevent such a catastrophe. We cannot allow that to happen."

Obi-Wan thought about all of what he had just learned. The Jedi had been called in to mediate a negotiation, which was simple enough. But the complicating matter came from the fact that a Republic system had supplied and encouraged war to the outsider planets. It was strange. None of it came together or seemed to make any sense.

_The big question is who order those weapons and sent them?_ Obi-Wan exchanged looks with Nya who was obviously trying to contemplate the whole complex situation as well. _This is going to be much harder than I thought._

Planets that were dense with forests were nuisances. The trees made it hard to navigate through no matter how agile and precise a hover swoop may be. In all her years as a bounty hunter, she had always despised planets with forests and greenery that made it hard to get through to her targets. Such a planet was Neven and she sourly realized that her swoop couldn't possibly steer through the dense trees. She had to walk.

Lifting a her left mechanical hand, the bounty hunter adjusted the metallic band that ran around her entire head and had an infrared tracking scope over the socket where her right eye had once been. Her mechanical hand lightly brushed the horrific scarring that webbed across her bald head and she cursed the one who had doomed her to this fate: a biological humanoid that required several technological implants to survive.

She walked determinedly on a path, her hate seething as she thought of her target, the Jedi Knight who had made her like this. A movement ahead caught her attention. She abruptly halted as a trio of Fraziens dressed in cloaks and turbans spotted her and raised their weapons, threateningly edging nearer.

A smile graced her lips as they surrounded her. In the blink of an eye, she had unfurled her whip and lashed out at them. The spikes on her whip caught one startled Frazien in the throat, brutally severing an important vein that sent a satisfying cascade of crimson blood in the air. The other two Fraziens started firing, pathetically back away from her as she keenly dodged their scattered, uncoordinated attack.

She flicked her wrist, sending the whip wrapping around one Frazien's leg. With a slight jerk, he was suddenly on the ground momentarily dazed from the fall. His weapon flew a few feet away. The remaining Frazien was proving to be a menace. He fired erratically, some almost hitting her. This would not do.

Springing left, she jumped and grabbed hold of a low tree branch and swung herself onto it. The frightened Frazien fired rapidly at her. She flipped herself from the branch so that she was right behind him. Even as he whirled around, the whip was already wrapping around his next several times. A trembling hand desperately reached up and clawed at the whip.

She smiled. With a scornful yank, she heard the musical sound of bones snapping. The shock entered the Frazien's large eyes and then he collapsed in a heap of useless bone and muscle at her feet, dead. She glanced up and saw that the dazed Frazien had regained his wits and was standing up now.

Reaching into her boot, she unsheathed a vibroblade she kept hidden in it. Grinning, she called to the Frazien, "Hey!"

At the sudden sound of her voice, the Frazien wrenched his head around to look at her…and the vibroblade plunged straight into his large forehead. For a second, he stood motionless. Then a thin stream of blood poured from the wound in his forehead. His large dark eyes turned a milky white and he too toppled.

Grinning thoroughly now, she casually grabbed onto the hilt of the vibroblade and pulled it out of the Frazien's forehead. The blade was stained in red and flecks of pink brain matter clung to it. She reached out and wiped it on the dead Frazien's clothes and sheathed the precious weapon back into her boot. The killings had refreshed her. Now…for the job.

_I'm coming for you Obi-Wan Kenobi._ She though and clenched her accursed mechanical hand. _No one insults Ona Nobis and lives. No one._

A/N: Long and boring, I know. Sorry about that but I needed to explain what was going on behind all the action. And yes, it is the same Ona Nobis from the JA series. I thought she kicked ass and she died way too fast so here she is. Sorry if the blood and the violence irked you if it did. Read and Review!

__


End file.
